Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Tajemnic
Bagna Tajemnic to dziesiąta książka BIONICLE w serii Legend BIONICLE. Kod zawarty w powieści mógł zostać wykorzystany w klubie Kanoka, by otrzymać dostęp do ekskluzywnego opowiadania pod tytułem Królestwo. Streszczenie Takanuva patroluje plaże Metru Nui. Zaczyna myśleć, że Toa Nuva poradziliby sobie lepiej na Voya Nui, gdyby był tam z nimi. Stwierdza też, że Matoro nie zginąłby, gdyby był i tam. Na moment w jego głowie pojawia się mroczna myśl, lecz szybko się jej pozbywa. Odpychając wpływ swoją mentalną energią, Takanuva dostrzega migawkę - obraz Mrocznego Łowcy w Archiwach. Toa Światła mknie ku Archiwom Onu-Metru, ale zostaje zaatakowany znienacka przez Pijawkę Cienia. Udaje mu się ją zrzucić, ale ta zdołała wyssać połowę jego światła. Osłabiony, Takanuva traci przytomność. Takanuva budzi się w pomieszczeniu Archiwów, gdzie Onu-Matoranie przynoszą zwłoki Rahi do autopsji. Oświetliwszy jaskinię, zauważa dwoje Toa stojących nad nim - jedna Wody, drugi Dźwięku. Toa Wody przedstawia się jako Helryx, a Toa Dźwięku jako Krakua. Nieznajoma wyjaśnia, że mają wiadomość, którą Takanuva musi dostarczyć Toa Nuva. Nim jednak może odejść, Helryx zaczepia Kratanę na Kanohi Takanuva, dzięki czemu może on zajrzeć w przeszłość. Tymczasem Toa Nuva Tahu, Gali i Onua lądują na Bagnie Sekretów. Decydują się rozdzielić, by pokryć większy obszar. Onua ostatecznie napotyka ogromną Nui-Kopen i uderza ja pięścią, przez co zwierzę wpada do bagiennej wody. Gdy się z niej wynurza, jest kompletnie inną kreaturą z mackami. Nim bestia atakuje, ciało Onuy nagle odmawia posłuszeństwa, a on sam zauważa zbliżającego się, żółtego Makutę. Bitil wyjaśnia, że jego Miotacz Duchów Nynrah przejął kontrolę nad mechanicznymi częściami ciała Onuy, a następnie przyzywa swoje kopie i razem zabierają Onuę do jaskini Kriki na przesłuchanie. Gdzie indziej, Tahu znajduje ogromną, kulistą budowlę osadzoną w stalaktycie, który spadł z nieba. Zbliża się do niej, lecz zostaje gwałtownie odrzucony przez niewidzialną barierę energii. Wtedy pojawia się biały Makuta i szykuje do ucztowania. W swoich wizjach przeszłości Takanuva widzi, jak Toa Mata budzą się i rozmawiają z Helryx. Po wymianie pytań i stłumieniu kłótni zostają wyprowadzeni na zewnątrz, gdzie zostaje im wyjaśnione, co Toa mają czynić w swoich życiach. Z powrotem na bagnach, Bitil dociera do jaskini Kriki. Onua w ciszy zauważa, że nie jest już pod kontrolą Bitila, i szybko łapie jedną z kopii za szyję. Grozi, że oderwie Makucie głowę, ale pozostali Bitilowie ostrzeliwują go energią. Onua podnosi się i widzi pięćdziesięciu Bitilów przed sobą, których atakuje, sprawiając, że ziemia pod nimi eksploduje. Straciwszy koncentrację, tylko jeden Bitil goni za Onuą, który używa swego Miotacza Duchów Nynrah i tworzy pole energii dookoła Bitila - Makuta spada do bagna. W jeszcze innej części bagna Gali znajduje pęknięty Kamienny Klucz w uścisku świadomej rośliny. Po odzyskaniu artefaktu zostaje zaatakowana przez Gorast, która ją ogłusza. Po krótkiej zaciekłej walce Gali więzi Gorast w błotnistym leju. Gorast nurkuje w błoto, pozornie tonąc, lecz chwilę potem wystrzeliwuje z ziemi, biorąc Gali z zaskoczenia i pokonując Toa Wody. Wtedy ogromna kula ognia rozświetla niebo. W międzyczasie Tahu odzyskuje przytomność. Widząc nad sobą Krikę, szybko odtacza się. Krika wyjaśnia Tahu, czemu Makuta nienawidzą Toa oraz czemu musi umrzeć. Tahu zaczyna słabnąć wskutek nagłego chłodu, który go opatula, i w ostatnim akcie desperacji wystrzeliwuje w niebo ogromną kulę ognia. Z powrotem w wizji Takanuvy, Gali zostaje powalona przez swojego trenera, Hydraxona, kolejny raz z rzędu. Wtedy wpada w krótki szał, by spróbować go pokonać, lecz nie udaje jej się. Podnosi się, gotowa, by zaatakować raz jeszcze, ale zostaje powalona przez Spinaxa. Po ucieczce przed Spinaxem Gali trafia do miejsca wypoczynku Toa Mata i wdaje się w dyskusję z pozostałymi Toa. Teraźniejszość. Nim może pożywić się światłem Gali, Gorast zostaje podniesiona przez Onuę, który ciska nią w ziemię tak mocno, że niemal roztrzaskuje się na kawałki. Gali nic nie jest i razem z Onuą ucieka, a Gorast i Bitil ścigają się zażarcie. Ostatecznie docierają do miejsca, w którym zaatakowano Tahu, gdzie dochodzi do krótkiej bitwy. Wtedy Chirox, inny Makuta, zostaje zauważony jak spada z nieba, a jego pobratymcy ruszają, by mu pomóc, zostawiając Toa Nuva. Następnie są prowadzeni w głąb bagna przez Av-Matoranina, który pojawił się, by pomóc im uciec. Ostatecznie dotarli na mały obszar otoczony Światłoroślami. Nuva są przerażeni tym, co widzą w środku - podobne do Matoran kształty przechodzą dziwną przemianę, aż zmieniają się w Bohroki i znikają, przeniesieni do nieznanego miejsca. Av-Matoranin wyjaśnia, że pierwsze Bohroki wyewoluowały z Av-Matoran, a transformacja przechodziła naturalnie. Gali odwraca wzrok od robotów na chwilę, a gdy patrzy ponownie, już ich nie ma. Ich matorański przewodnik oddaje Onule Kamienny Klucz, a następnie sam przemienia się w Bohroka i znika jak pozostali. Wtedy Tahu wyraża swą złość, że taka jest cena, którą trzeba zapłacić za przebudzenie Mata Nui. W wizji Takanuvy widzi on Lewę pod wodą, próbując znaleźć swoją Miru. Sfrustrowany atakami ławicy mięsożernych ryb, poddaje się, a Hydraxon go wyśmiewa. Ich trener zabrał ich maski i pochował je na Daxii. Rozwścieczony Lewa mówi jak inni Toa Mata sobie radzą, a wtedy dociera do niego, że mogą pracować razem. Hydraxon chwali go, a Toa Powietrza szuka pomocy Gali, w zamian za odnalezienie jej maski. Po poszukiwaniu masek Tahu i Kopaka wspinają się na górę, by dotrzeć do bazy Zakonu Mata Nui. Podstępem skłonili strażników, by ich wpuścili, a wewnątrz wita ich Helryx, przywódczyni Zakonu. Przerywa pracę nad swoim projektem, Przemierzaczem Bagiennym, i pyta, czy zostaną strażnikami Mata Nui. Teraźniejszość. Tahu i dwoje pozostałych Toa śledzą Makuta do bazy Kriki. Wymyślają strategię, by wykraść ostatni Kamienny Klucz. Po przybyciu na miejsce powoduje opóźnione w czasie eksplozje swoich żywiołów. Wybuchy dezorientują Makuta i wyciągają na zewnątrz jaskini. Wykorzystując okazję, Toa kradną Kamienny Klucz, a Tahu roztacza wokół nich tarczę, by ochronić towarzyszy przed atakiem Kriki, który nie dał się oszukać. Onua wykopuje ogromny tunel, którym Nuva uciekają, chcąc dotrzeć do Codrexu i tam zaczekać na pozostałą trójkę Toa. Krika i jego drużyna ruszają w tym samym kierunku, planując zasadzkę na Toa. Okazuje się jednak, że to Nuva zaplanowali atak - nad Codrexem zauważają troje Makuta i trójkę Bitilów, czekających na nich. Tahu prowadzi swych towarzyszy w nurkującym ataku na Makuta, by ich pokonać. W swojej wizji Takanuva zauważa Toa Mata w Karda Nui, gdzie Kopaka i Tahu walczą z grupą Avohkah. Po ich pokonaniu dwaj Toa zastanawiają się, czy powiedzieć pozostałym Mata prawdę o Codrexie i jego przeznaczeniu. Teraźniejszość. Na bagnach dochodzi do zaciekłej walki. Ostatecznie Toa zdobywają przewagę, ale wtedy przylatują Antroz i jego drużyna, szykując się do ostrzału na Nuva. Wszystko wydaje się stracone, lecz wtedy podmuch lodu blokuje strumień energii, wystrzelony przez Antroza, i odbija go w niego. Kopaka, trzej Av-Matoranie oraz pozostali dwaj Toa zlatują na bagna i dołączają do walki. Tahu i jego drużyna uśmiechają się i szarżują do ostatecznej walki. Ostatnia wizja Takanuvy pokazuje, jak Gali pokonuje ostatniego Avohkah. Podczas gdy Tahu i Kopaka gratulują drużynie, ostatni Av-Matoranin, Takua, opuszcza Karda Nui z przyjaciółmi. Wtedy Tahu i Kopaka prowadzą swoją drużynę do Codrexu. Zaciekawiony Lewa biegnie w stronę budowli, ale zostaje odrzucony przez pole siłowe. Toa umieszczają Kamienny Klucz we wnęce pola energii, co pozwala im wejść do środka. Wtedy wrota zamykają się za nimi, a Toa są świadkami ogromnej burzy energii, która zaczyna panować w Karda Nui. Tahu wyjaśnia im wtedy ich przeznaczenie, a czworo Toa Mata gniewa się na Kopakę i Toa Ognia, że im nie powiedzieli wcześniej. Tahu wyjaśnia również, że jeśli nie wejdą do sześciu kanistrów Toa ułożonych w Codrexie, burza ich zabije. Toa niechętnie wchodzą do kanistrów, gotowi na dzień, w którym się przebudzą. Kratana zostaje siłą zerwane z twarzy Takanuvy, a wtedy Toa Światła pyta, jak ma się dostać do Karda Nui. Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi Brutaka, niosąc za sobą nieprzytomnego Mrocznego Łowcę, Dwellera. Następnie uruchamia swą Olmak, a Takanuva przechodzi przez stworzony maską portal, gotowy, by zacząć podróż do Rdzenia Wszechświata. Po tym Helryx, Krakua i Brutaka opuszczają pomieszczenie, by przygotować się na nadchodzącą wojnę. Postacie * Toa Nuva * Takanuva * Makuta ** Antroz ** Chirox ** Vamprah ** Krika ** Gorast ** Bitil * Zakon Mata Nui ** Helryx ** Hydraxon ** Spinax ** Krakua ** Brutaka * Bohroki * Matoranie Cienia ** Gavla ** Radiak ** Kirop * Av-Matoranie ** Tanma ** Solek ** Photok * Dweller Zobacz też * BIONICLE: Podróż Takanuvy * Królestwo * Mroczne Odbicie * Blog Takanuvy * Komiks 13: Mroczne Bagno * Przewodniki Sag: Karda Nui Kategoria:Generacja 1